Take me, mon cher
by VictoriaMimiValery
Summary: Morticia admires Gomez's physique as he does his zen yogi. Rated M for sexual suggestion. Imagined as the 1960's characters.


*Author's note* Hello! This story was made for herecstasy. I hope you all enjoy!

The clicking of the knitting needles provided a mindless drone to the otherwise quiet room. Beside Morticia's wicker chair, Gomez stood on his head reading the newspaper. Puffs of smoke traveled from the floor in various sized rings, making Morticia smile at Gomez's endless talents. Her wrists were getting tired from their constant movement, yet she continued to knit determined to wait for her beloved husband before heading to bed.

"Anything interesting in the paper, Darling?"

"There was a murder suicide a few blocks away."

"Crime of passion?"

"Split personality!" His jovial voice boomed with the news. "I'm surprised we didn't hear about it sooner, this is last week's paper." Her smile widened as she looked over at her husband. Shined black shoes pointed toward the ceiling, the strong muscles of his legs held his feet steady. She could see that his body was flexed, supporting his unconventional shift in weight. For a moment, she let her mind see beyond the grey pin striped suit that covered his physique to envision his familiar naked form. Morticia's sapphire eyes trailed down his firm legs to his belt line, studying the bulges that pressed against their constraining fabric. She could see the hidden flesh fresh in her memory, desire beginning to ache deep within her at the image. Suddenly she was lost in her lust filled admiration, her breath becoming increasingly shallow as her eyes continued down, or rather, up his body.

Focusing on each deep breath that filled his abdomen, she became hypnotized. Her eyes were glued to the swell and release of his stomach, keeping track of the rhythm of his respiration. Ruby lips parted slightly, begging to be kissed. Shaking her head, she tried to quit her open obsession, but her eyes only left Gomez for a second. They immediately continued their lecherous journey finding his broad chest. Morticia felt a surge of longing while imagining his thick pectorals pressing against her willing bosom with dominating passion. Long fingers raised to the raven tresses that hung gracefully over her delicate shoulders. Raking her nails through her thick locks, she tried to calm her growing desire. Despite her attempt to suppress her increasing hunger for her husband's Castilian flesh, she found herself salivating.

She leaned into the tall, hard back of her chair letting her restless spine relax into the curve of woven wicker. Heaving, her breasts lifted and fell elegantly as she moved her gaze to Gomez's neck. She bit her lip enjoying the sharp little pain as her tooth sunk into her sensitive flesh. The way his skin hugged the collar of his shirt made her want to run her sharp nail along the line where the two met, teasing her darling husband with the simple caress. Her eyes examined the growing stubble along his strong jawline, a new wave of desire washing over her at the visual of his pure masculinity.

A glaze was softly creeping over her vision, blinding her to everything but Gomez's lips. The long brown cigar was securely held between his teeth, lips closing around it every few seconds to take a puff off the sweet tobacco. Every small action his lips made, had her quivering with want. Her teeth sunk further into her lip piercing the thin layer of skin, spilling small droplets of blood into her mouth. The metallic taste of the thick crimson liquid encouraged her to continue her avid study of his handsome features. Her eyes gradually left his torturous mouth, heading south to the dark blunt hairs of his full moustache. Morticia loved his facial hair, she loved stroking her thumb across it feeling the course strands move beneath her skin.

Her gaze continued to his large, charming nose. Staring at it, she could imagine the way it fit against her face as he kissed her. The thought tormented her, reminding her that his lips were not on hers despite her desperate need for them. Finally, sparkling blue eyes were aimed at his hazel pools. Her eyes widened in surprise as their eyes locked, she had expected his attention to be focused on the newspaper, but instead they stared at her. For a moment, all time stopped as they exchanged a thousand words with only the narrowing and widening of their eyes. Without a word, Gomez propelled himself up swinging his legs then jumping through the air to land on his feet.

The display pleased Morticia, she knew the added flair was for her. Gomez was always trying his hardest to impress her, although he knew he didn't need to. She was entirely his, even now as he walked towards her, she was his devoted slave of love. Their eyes were locked together, each step he took added to her insatiable lust. The way he carried himself was enough to make her swoon, he was truly debonair. Each step exuded confidence as he closed the distance between them. His warm hand reached for hers, stopping the mindless petting of her ebony waves. Melting into his palm, her hand went with his freely, allowing him to bring the ivory skin to his lips. He had discarded the cigar as soon as he had read her deep eyes, leaving his lips to seek new activities involving the soft skin of his beloved wife.

Gomez didn't take his hazel eyes off her as he placed tantalizing kisses up her willowy arm. With each graze of his lips, her breath became more erratic. Morticia shifted her weight between her hips, desire raising from her core to cloud her mind. She could think of nothing but what she hoped Gomez was about to do to her. In her mind, she saw him letting go of this practiced self-control to take her in his robust embrace, crushing her lithe body against his fervently. Of course, her vision would come true, but for now Gomez was taking his time tasting her neck. She purred, turning her head to give him full access to the tender flesh his eager mouth was set on devouring. Nails pressed against his head, like claws that trapped her prey before she could sink her teeth into him. The slight aggression did not go unnoticed by Gomez, and he responded by nipping at her. A small pinch of skin was held mischievously between his teeth, his wet tongue swiped deviously against the hostage flesh. As he played with her unapologetically, she moaned and thought of her complete love for him. Only Gomez could take her to such heights of pleasure while refusing her any release.

Morticia was losing her mind, she needed him. She took his face in her hands forcing his lips to meet hers. At first he obliged, kissing her with gusto then suddenly he pulled away, and Morticia realized she had begun a battle for dominance. Her burning desire was now her biggest vulnerability, he knew she had been pining for him. Now he was going to tease her mercilessly because he knew how badly she wanted him. He kissed and bit his way down her décolletage, taking a moment to rub his face in her panting cleavage. Each action was a praise of her body, a continuous expression of his complete adoration. He made her feel treasured, even while he took charge dominating her. A warm sensation covered her full breast, and she looked down to see his mouth attached to her over the fabric of her dress. She ran her fingers through his hair, smiling down at him. The tender gesture lifted his gaze to meet hers. Gomez moved back up her body, capturing her mouth with a new appetite. Her heart swelled with the love she felt for him while her body trembled with the need to express the feelings hidden deep within the confines of her chest. They pulled away, Gomez returning to feast on the erogenous spots of her neck. Morticia held him close, rubbing her cheek against his head, his ear touching her swollen lips.

"Take me, mon cher."

Gomez groaned against the nape of her neck, her request driving him mad with utter desire. Morticia knew she wouldn't have to say it twice, Gomez was already lifting her out of her seat and into his sturdy embrace ready to make her wish come true.


End file.
